Unexpected Engagement
by Hyuuga Miharu
Summary: Sakura arrived at her house only to know a very shocking news! She's ENGAGED to Uchiha Sasuke, and she's only fifteen years old! "Wait... Sasuke is also my WHAT!" Sakura's life just turned upside down! "This will be interesting, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke thought with an evil smirk.
1. Chapter 1 We're WHAT?

**A/N: Okay here I am again, I guess I'll be active again for the few weeks. I'll be checking often for new reviews! Please also read my other stories, and drop a short review.**

**Reviews inspire me. ;)**

* * *

**"Unexpected Engagemen****t"**

"**CHAPTER ONE - WE'RE WHAT!"**

"I'm home!" A 15-year old, pink-haired girl said as she entered her house. She saw her parents, and a guy with raven locks and two elder persons next to him that seems his parents.

"Ah, Sakura, we were expecting you." Haruno Sakuya, Sakura's mom said cheerfully.

"My my, what a pretty lady." The lady with long raven hair said.

Sakura blushed. "Thank you."

"My name is Uchiha Mikoto. This," She said pointing to the older man next to her, "is my husband, Uchiha Fugaku."

Fugaku nodded at her. Sakura flashed a small smile.

"Oh and lastly," She said glancing to the younger guy next to her, a scowl on his handsome face, "Uchiha Sasuke, our son."

Sakura studied his appearance. He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt which has 3 buttons unbuttoned, a white shirt inside, black faded jeans, and black converse. He looks handsome.

Sasuke glared at her with a scowl.

_Okay, I take that back._ Sakura thought nervously.

**He's still hot though. **Inner Sakura said dreamingly.

_He's arrogant._

**Who freakin' cares? **Inner Sakura snapped.

_Whatever._

"Uh… mom, dad? Are they your friends?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Take a seat, Sakura." Haruno Sakumo, Sakura's father said.

"Okay." Sakura said as she sat next to her mom, across Sasuke.

...

"We we're discussing some things," Mikoto started.

"And I'm included in this?" Sasuke said, his scowl never leaving his face.

"Don't interrupt me, young man!" Mikoto said angrily.

"Tch. Annoying."

"Now, I will continue. Since, I'm interrupted a while ago." Mikoto said as she glared at Sasuke, whose scowl deepened.

"I think it's time for us to tell you both," She said glancing at Sasuke and Sakura. "the truth."

"What 'truth'?" Sakura asked curiously.

"That…" Mikoto paused. "I'm really sorry for not telling you guys sooner…"

"What is it?" Sasuke hissed impatiently.

"Oh my God, where do I start?" Mikoto said playing with the strands of her hair.

"Dammit! You both are engaged!" Sakuya yelled.

Sasuke and Sakura froze.

"Why did you interrupt me?" Mikoto said angrily.

"You were taking so long to explain." Sakuya argued.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled, waking up from her daze.

"No freakin' way!" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"But mom! I'm only fifteen! I can't marry him!" Sakura defended.

"I know. You can't marry him. Yet!" Sakuya said teasingly.

Sakura stared at her mom in horror. "You can't be serious! OH GOD! I don't want to marry him!"

Sasuke twitched and glared at her. "Tch. I don't want to marry you either."

"Who asked you?" Sakura asked angrily, glaring at Sasuke.

"You're talking like it seems that I wanted to marry you." Sasuke said as he made an irritated sound on his tongue.

"Well, don't you?"

"No way in hell. I rather marry a fan girl than you, PINKY." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Ouch. That hurts. Then marry your fan girls then. I don't freaking care, CHICKEN-ASS!" Sakura said in a mocking tone.

"CHICKEN-ASS?" Sasuke repeated, eyebrows twitching dangerously.

Sakura smirked. "Have you ever looked into a mirror? Your hair looks like one."

"You bit-!"

"I dare you to continue that word, Sasuke." Mikoto said in a warning tone.

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered still glaring at Sakura.

Sakura stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Sakura, stop that." Sakumo scolded.

Sakura pouted. Sasuke smirked at her.

"We're warning you. You guys can't change the fact that both of you are engaged. We signed a contract when both of you are still young." Fugaku stated.

...

"Tch. Why can't Itachi marry her? Why me?" Sasuke said in a complaining/irritated tone.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked, wondering who the hell is Itachi.

"Itachi is 25 years old for god's sake!" Mikoto said.

"And I'm 20 years old." Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Still. You're just 5 years older than Sakura." Mikoto said cheerfully.

"Just?" Sakura muttered annoyed.

"By the way, Sakura-chan, Itachi is our other son. He's Sasuke's older brother." Mikoto explained.

...

The door opened to reveal a guy who has a long raven hair that reaches till his mid-back.

"Speaking of the devil." Sasuke muttered.

"Sorry, I'm late." The guy said removing his coat.

"What the hell, Itachi? Why are you barging here, acting like this is your house? Can't you knock?" Mikoto yelled at his son.

"It's okay, Mikoto." Sakuya said as she stepped closer to Itachi.

"Haruno-san." Itachi said, bowing respectfully.

"Itachi-san. I told you to call me Sakuya, didn't I?" Sakuya said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, sorry. Sakuya-san." Itachi said with a small smile.

Sakuya smiled. "Oh and this is my only daughter, Sakura."

"Good evening, Uchiha-san." Sakura said as she bowed.

"My, what a polite girl," Itachi said amused. He took Sakura's hand gently and kissed the back of it. "Itachi-kun would be nice."

Sakura blushed furiously. "O-Okay, Itachi-kun." Sakura mentally slapped herself for stuttering.

...

**KYA! Another hot guy. We're so lucky. Shannaro! **Inner Sakura yelled happily.

_Shut up!_

Itachi chuckled slightly. "Cute."

Sasuke scowled. "Why can't they marry each other?" Sasuke muttered.

"If only Itachi is a little bit younger. I should've engaged them. I mean, look at them. They look cute together." Mikoto said dreamingly.

"Tch. What's stopping you?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Sasuke! Itachi is 10 years older than Sakura-chan." Mikoto explained.

"Mom, age doesn't matter." Itachi answered as he flashed Sakura a charming smile.

Sakura should have fainted at that spot. She just blushed.

Mikoto chuckled. "My my, Sakura-chan's very red. I should've born Itachi a little earlier. You both look cute."

"Why can't you let her marry with Sai?" Sasuke suggested.

"What the hell, chicken-ass? You keep on suggesting who I will marry. I don't want to marry anyone!" Sakura whined.

"Uhm. Sai is 17 years old. But, he's your cousin. I don't think his parents would allow that." Mikoto said in a thinking pose.

"Would you guys shut up? You both are engaged, and that's final!" Sakumo said as he massaged his temples irritably.

'God. Kill. Me. Now.' Sasuke and Sakura thought.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. End of first chapter. Is it good or bad? Review please.**

**Please review, chapter 2 is done, I'll post it as soon as I get at least 5 reviews. :)**

I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. 'Til the next chapter. :)

**-Hyuuga Miharu-**


	2. Chapter 2 A new teacher?

**A/N: I noticed there are many silent readers, I saw there are many views on this fanfiction and many already added this on their favorite list, but there are less reviews. Lol. Anyway, I would love to hear your reviews. :)  
**

**Here is chapter two, enjoy!**

* * *

**"Unexpected Engagement"**

**"CHAPTER TWO - A NEW TEACHER"**

**...**

_**RING! RING! RI-!**_

"Fine, I'm up." A pink-haired girl mumbled under her blanket. She sat up and reached for her pink curtain and moved it to the side. The sun is still rising because it's only 5:45am, hher class starts at 7:15. She stretched and suddenly, she remembered something.

"Was that a dream?" Sakura asked herself. Sakura glanced at her left ring-finger.

She sighed in disappointment. All of the things happened yesterday evening was real. "Oh my, it wasn't a dream."

**…**

**-FLASHBACK-**

After the Uchiha and Haruno family ate in silence, and casual glares from Sasuke and Sakura, Mikoto suddenly stood up and went to take something inside her bag. When she found it, she walked towards Sasuke and gave it to him.**  
**

"Sasu-chan, give this to Sakura-chan will you?" Mikoto said holding up a small red box.

"I told you to NOT call me that." Sasuke growled at the annoying nickname that his mother was used to calling him. "Why don't you just give it to her?"

"Just give it!" Mikoto said, pushing her son towards the confused pink-haired girl.

"Here." Sasuke said pushing the box on Sakura's palm. Sakura stared at the red box awkwardly.

Mikoto slapped Sasuke on the head. "You dumbass! Put it on her!" Mikoto shouted, as she took the box from Sakura.

"Urgh. Why am I doing this again?" Sasuke muttered to himself as he rubbed the bump on his head.

Mikoto passed the box back to Sasuke.

"Tch." Sasuke muttered as he opened the box only to reveal a silver diamond ring with small pink diamonds surrounding the diamond on the middle.

Sakura gasped at the sight of the ring, and she looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. "W-what?"

Sasuke took the ring from the box and held Sakura's trembling hands. Sasuke slid it through Sakura's left ring finger.

Sakura blushed furiously and she stared at the ring. _'It's really gorgeous, it looks expensive, maybe some robbers would cut my finger just to get this.'_ Sakura thought as she shivered in disgust.

Mikoto sighed dramatically. "Say 'I love you', Sasuke-kun."

"Mom, that's not on the script." Sasuke hissed angrily.

Mikoto pouted childishly. "Fine. What a kill joy!"

**-END OF FLASHBACK-  
**

**...**

Sakura sighed. "I gotta get ready for school."

Inner Sakura pouted. '**But I don't wanna go.'**

_Well, too bad. You're stuck with me._

'**Damn, school sucks.'**

_Tell me about it._

Sakura did her morning routines and took her clean uniform from her closet. The uniform contains a white blouse with navy blue collar and has a symbol of 'Konoha academy for girls' on the left side of it and a navy blue short skirt that reaches 3 inches above the knee. She wore her knee-high socks and black leather shoes.

She slung her backpack on her shoulder and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning mom, dad." Sakura greeted as she kissed her parent's cheek.

"Morning, blossom." Sakumo said as he continued reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Sakura-chan." Sakuya said. She placed a plate of toast with different flavors of jams on the table.

She took a piece of toast with orange marmalade and ate it. She drank her glass of milk and stood up.

"Bye, mom and dad! I'm on a hurry!" Sakura yelled.

She ran outside her house and locked their front door and ran towards her school. The "Konoha Academy for Girls." The school contains two buildings. The other is the "Konoha Academy for Boys." The boys could go to their school but not during class hours, same for them. Sometimes, she eats with her 'boy' friends or with her 'girl' friends.

**...**

Sakura walked towards the third year section. She entered and the first thing she saw is her blonde-haired best friend, Yamanaka Ino.

"Forehe-, oh God, you look like crap!" Ino yelled loudly, loud enough to attract the attention of their classmates.

"Gee, pig, thanks a lot." Sakura muttered sarcastically.

"Oh look girls, it's forehead girl." A girl from the class said mockingly.

"Why you! I'm the only one who can call her that!" Ino yelled.

"Possessive much?" The girl said looking at her 'perfect' nails.

"Oh look Ino, it's Ami-slut." Sakura said acting like Ami.

"FREAK! I'm not a slut!" Ami screeched loudly.

"Oh? You look like one." Sakura said in a mocking tone. "I've never seen a uniform that slutty before!" Sakura said as she stared Ami from head to toe.

"You should know by now that this is an all-girls' school, there's no guy here to flirt to so why should you wear THAT?" Sakura continued as she smirked when she saw Ami's glares became intense as she continued to mock her.

Ami's uniform is composed of a very short sailor blouse that you can almost see her belly button, it looks like a blouse for 9-10 years old. Her skirt is so short that it's only like 3-4 inches below her butt. She doesn't wear socks but she wears 5-inch black stilettos at school.

"Are you stupid? We can meet up with the guys during lunch break! I can't wear THAT uniform! I would look geeky!" Ami exclaimed as she glared at Sakura's uniform in disgust.

"Geeky? That's not the correct word to describe it…" Sakura said in a thinking pose. "Oh I know, you would look like an OLD hag!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD HAG, PINKY?" Ami shouted as she was about to pounce on Sakura but a hand grabbed her collar from behind. Ami turned around only to face with her red-haired friend, Karin.

"Stop Ami, she's not worth it. Probably even my face powder is more expensive than your life, forehead." The red-haired girl with glasses smirked at Sakura.

"I'm tired of this stuff! I always hear these dialogues every morning!" Sakura said, irritated. "Déjà vu?"

"Tch. Whatever, forehead, you're wasting our time." Karin said irritated as she turned around, with Ami following her close behind.

"Right back at ya!" Ino shouted after them. Karin turned to glare at Ino for a second and then she continued to walk away.

**...**

"You're what!" Ino screeched as she stood up. The majority of the class looking at them strangely.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Ino yelled. They all turned back to what they're doing.

"Could you shut up, Ino?" Sakura hissed angrily, pulling her friend to sit down.

"You're only fifteen!" Ino hissed back, holding Sakura's hand and looking at the beautiful silver engagement ring on her finger.

"Duh. I know that." Sakura muttered sarcastically.

"Anyway, is he HOT?" Ino said with hearts in her eyes.

Sakura blushed furiously. "Uhmm…"

Ino squealed. "Oh my, you're SO lucky." Ino said pouting.

"He's an arrogant bastard though."

"Still, I'd die to be in your place." Ino sighed dreamingly.

"You have Shikamaru." Sakura said calmly.

"He wouldn't mind." Ino said with a bright smile.

Sakura slapped her forehead. "Troublesome."

"Hey! That's his line!" Ino said as she slapped Sakura's arm.

Sakura laughed and slapped Ino's arm too. "Haha! Whatever."

"So," Ino went closed to Sakura's face with an evil smirk on her face. "What's his name?"

"Hmm…" Sakura said in a thinking pose. "He's name is Sa-!"

**...**

The door of the classroom suddenly opened. And squeals of the girls could be heard inside the classroom.

'What the hell? This is the first time to get this noisy in this classroom!' Sakura thought as she snapped her head towards the door. Her eyes widened and her jaws dropped.

"Sa-what?" Ino said leaning closer. But Sakura ignored her because she is still frozen on her seat.

"Morning class." A voice on the front class said calmly.

"Oh my gosh he's our teacher!"

"Is my make-up okay?"

"I should've made my skirt even shorter!" Ami exclaimed and many girls looked at her in disgust, SHE has the shortest skirt in class!

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura said slowly.

"Sas-what?" Ino questioned loudly because it was too noisy so she had to say it loudly for Sakura to hear.

**...**

Sasuke turned his direction to the voice, he saw blonde hair, but he saw the girl beside her. The familiar pink hair, he smirked as he saw Sakura was gaping at him in shock. He leaned at the table and made an announcement.

"By the way, I will be Sarutobi Asuma's replacement for the whole year." Sasuke stated. Squeals and giggles still can be heard inside. "As you all know, his wife Kurenai-sensei is pregnant, he will be looking after her this year."

"What's your name, sensei?" A girl said, blushing while fidgeting nervously.

_'Too many fangirls, this will be a troublesome year' _Sasuke thought, but then he remembered Sakura is in his class. _'Maybe not, I hope I'll enjoy this year.'_

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." He said smirking towards Sakura.

Sakura buried her face in her arms. _'Damn. My life is over.'_

'_This will be interesting, Haruno Sakura.' _Sasuke thought with an evil smirk.

* * *

**A/N: End of second chapter. Reviews inspire me. :)**

**Chapter 3 is done, by the way. I would post sooner if I noticed that many are interested on this fanfiction. Thanks for reading! :)**

**-Hyuuga Miharu-**


	3. Chapter 3 A new teacher Uchiha Sasuke!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, got tons of homework, but I'm finally done! So it's time for this update! :)**

**By the way, one of the reviews asked how old are the characters are, here is the list:**

**Itachi - 25**  
**Sasuke – 20**  
**Sakura, Ino – 15**  
**Naruto, Shikamaru – 16  
****Tenten, Neji, - 17  
****Hinata – 14 (youngest, isn't she just adorable? XD)**

**That's it! So here goes chapter three, read ahead. :)**

* * *

"**Unexpected Engagement****"**

"**CHAPTER 3 - A NEW TEACHER – Uchiha Sasuke!****"**

Sasuke woke up with an irritated growl when the sunlight hit his face, he looked at the clock beside him. '5:30AM, it's too early!' he thought as he covered his face with his blanket.

But his eyes were open, he suddenly thought of what happened last night, he sighed.

_'I don't want to have any connections with any girl anymore.'_ He thought as he gritted his teeth. _'They're all the same!'_

**...**

**FLASHBACK:**

_"I don't want to get married, mom!" Sasuke yelled angrily. "I don't want to have any connections with any girl!"_

_"Sasuke don't be such a girl, one breakup then suddenly you're giving up on girls? They're not all the same." Mikoto said._

_"We did NOT break up, she cheated on me." Sasuke said through his clenched teeth._

_"Same thing. I promise you would like the daughter of the Haruno's. Our clans have been friends for ages." Mikoto stated as she looked at the irritated face of her son. "I don't like her anyway."_

_Sasuke glared at Mikoto. "Do what you want." Sasuke said as he turned his back to his mother._

_"Be ready at 5PM! We will be going to the Haruno's residence!" Mikoto shouted after her son who is going up the stairs._

_"HN!" Sasuke grunted loudly and Mikoto just sighed._

**End of Flashback**

**...**

He looked at the empty red box which previously has their engagement ring, which is currently worn by Sakura right now. He threw the box carelessly at the floor. He decided to sleep again but Sasuke's cellphone started ringing.

_**I'm at a payphone, trying to call home, all of my change I spent on-! **_He cleared his throat and answered it.

**...**

"Hello?"

"Uchiha Sasuke-san?"

"Speaking who's this?" Sasuke said as he rubbed his eyes.

"This is the secretary of University of Konoha, I heard that you would be substituting Asuma-sensei for the year, am I correct?" The secretary said as Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"Excuse me? I didn't apply or anything." Sasuke said still not getting over the shock.

"But one of the students here knows you and he highly recommended you to us."

"And who might that be?" Sasuke said slowly as he started to think of what to do to that student.

"It was Uzumaki Naruto-san."

_'Damn, that dobe, I'm going to kill him'_Sasuke thought. "Okay I'll be there by 6:45AM."

"Thank you, Uchiha-san." And Sasuke hanged up. He groaned in frustration as he stood up and got ready.

**...**

He took a 10-minute shower and wore semi-formal clothes. He wore dark blue long-sleeve polo and black slacks, his shoes are black-leather-pointed shoes.

He saw his mother at the kitchen counter humming to an old-fashioned song and his father is reading a newspaper at the dining table.

Mikoto saw his son walking down the stairs and she smiled at him. "Good morning, Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke glared at her, the nickname really annoys him. "Morning." He muttered.

Sasuke took a sandwich and took a cold mineral water at the refrigerator and went towards the door. "Got to go, I'm on a hurry."

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" His father asked after him.

"Konoha University." Sasuke said as he shut the door closed and shortly followed by the sound of Sasuke's car.

**...**

He was walking inside the Konoha University when he suddenly saw a spiky-haired blonde. He ran towards the person and got hold of the person's collar.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto's face.

"Oh hi Sasuke, what's gotten you all worked up?" Naruto said with a grin, not minding that his collar is clutched by Sasuke.

Sasuke growled dangerously and shook Naruto by the collar. "Why the hell did you do that!"

"Oh you mean the substitution…" Naruto trailed off. "W-well, I-I just thought you could be the replacement of Asuma-sensei to the school next to this building." Naruto stuttered nervously.

"And that school is?" Sasuke asked in a hissed tone.

"K-Konoha Academy for G-girls."

"You DUMBASS!" Sasuke yelled as he punched Naruto on the head. "I don't care if you're 4 years younger than me, I'm going to kill you!"

"W-wait. It couln't be THAT bad, right?" Naruto said as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"BAD?" Sasuke yelled, "On my high school days, I almost got RAPED! By a GIRL! Can you believe that? And now you're gonna send me to an all-girl's school? DAMN IT!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Wow," Naruto said, his eyes big as plates, "That's the longest sentence you've said."

"This is NOT the time to be joking. Got it?"

"Sorry, but I guess you don't have a choice, I already said it to the principal, if you refuse, she'll kill both of us!" Naruto said as he warned Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke shivered at the thought.

"Damn." Sasuke said as let go of his neck. "I guess I have to teach the girls for the whole year. You owe me for this."

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted as he raised his fists on the air.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

**...**

Sasuke is walking his way towards his first period, the third year section. From the outside of the room, he could hear girls chatting, screaming and such. He groaned mentally.

**It couldn't be BAD right?** A voice said.

_Great, I think I'm going crazy. I'm hearing creepy voices._

**DUMBASS, I'm you.**

_Me?_

**I'm your inner.**

_Inner?_

**Okay, I give up! You are such a dobe!**

_Hey!_

**As I was saying, It couldn't be that BAD right? I mean HOT chicks roaming around?**

_I don't care about the 'HOT chicks' you are talking about._

**Damn, I knew it. You're gay.**

_H-hey, I'm not._

**Yeah, whatever. **Inner Sasuke said as he poofed.

_Damn Inner._

Sasuke inhaled and exhaled and turned the doorknob.

"**KYAAAAAA!"**

'_Damn, here we go again. I feel like I'm going back to high school.'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Morning class." Sasuke said calmly.

"Oh my gosh he's our teacher!"

"Is my make-up okay?"

"I should've made my skirt even shorter!" Ami exclaimed and many girls looked at her in disgust, SHE has the shortest skirt in class!

_'Now that is REALLY disturbing.'_ Sasuke thought with disgust.

"S-Sasuke…" A quiet voice said.

"Sas-what?" A louder voice said.

Sasuke turned his direction to the voice. He smirked.

He leaned at his table and made his announcement. "By the way, I will be Sarutobi Asuma's replacement for the whole year." Sasuke stated. Squeals and giggles still can be heard inside. "As you all know, Asuma's wife, Kurenai-sensei is currently pregnant and he will be looking for her this year."

"What's your name, sensei?" A girl said, blushing while fidgeting nervously.

'_Too many fangirls, this will be a troublesome year' _Sasuke thought, but then he remembered Sakura is in his class. _'Maybe not, I hope I'll enjoy this year.'_

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." He said smirking towards Sakura.

'_This will be interesting, Haruno Sakura.' _Sasuke thought with an evil smirk.

* * *

**A/N: End of third chapter. This is just the Sasuke version of Chapter two. :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, reviews inspire me. :D**

**'Til the next update!**

**-Hyuuga Miharu-**


	4. Chapter 4 Destiny?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto.

**A/N: I'm sorry for uploading this late, I'm really busy these days. Being a nursing student sure is difficult. ****But here it is! Another chapter! Hope you guys like it :)**

**...**

"**Unexpected Engagement"**

"**CHAPTER 4"**

* * *

"Sasuke-sensei?" A girl from the class called.

"Uhm. I don't think it sounds right. I feel old." Sasuke said in a thinking pose, making all the girls ogle at him.

"Call me Sasuke-san." Sasuke said with a smirk. _'I'm not usually the playboy or flirty type, but I think this is a special case.'_Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura.

"SO HOT!" Some of the girls squealed. Including Ino. Except Sakura.

Sakura twitched, she's becoming too irritated now, because it's the first time she heard the classroom this noisy. "What a flirt." She mumbled to herself.

Unfortunately, Sasuke heard it. "What was that, Haruno-san?" Sasuke asked eyeing her at the back of the room.

Sakura straightened up. "Nothing, Sasuke-san." Sakura said as she glared at him slightly.

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure, I heard something." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You know her, Sasuke-san?" Ami said in a flirty, whiny tone.

"Um," Sasuke paused. _'Damn'_

Sakura looked horrified as she gives eye signals to Sasuke.

"Of course not. I saw her ID." Sasuke said pointing at Sakura's ID. "I have 20-20 vision."

"Oh." Ami sighed.

Sakura felt relieved. "Whew."

"Now, let me check the attendance." Sasuke said as he took a notebook and a pen.

**...**

"Watanabe Ami."

"Present." Ami replied as flirty as she could. Sasuke twitched slightly. He wrote a 'check' after her name.

"Hosokoawa Karin."

"Here." Karin said as she tucked her red locks behind her ear flirtingly.

'_Damn, are all the girl's here are flirts?'_ Sasuke thought disgustingly.

"…Tenten."

"Present but not here, and yeah, she doesn't have a last name." Ino answered.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Hyuuga…Hinata."

'_Hyuuga? Must be a relative of Neji.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Clinic." Ino answered again.

"Why?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Fainted while talking with Naruto." Ino stated calmly.

"That dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Kohona Amane."

"Here."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Here, as always." Ino said confidently.

"Haruno Sakura." Sasuke called as he turned his eyes to his pink-haired fiancé.

"Present." Sakura said, her eyes looking out of the window.

"Hn. Okay. Do whatever you want. Tomorrow, I'll start the regular lessons." Sasuke said. "I will be teaching English."**  
**

A girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Kohona-san?" Sasuke asked politely, sitting on his seat.

"Uh, Sasuke-san, could we ask you some questions?" Amane asked.

"Sure." Sasuke shrugged, placing his hands below his face.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Sakura's head perked up.

"No," Sasuke said as his eyes turned to Sakura. Onyx clashed with emerald. Nobody noticed their eye contact, because their too busy to notice. "But I do have somebody destined to be with me."

Sasuke smirked at her.

Sakura blushed furiously and buried her face on her arms again.

"Awww. I wish it was me." Some girls whined.

"Of course, it's me." Ami said confidently. Some girls muttered a 'what a slut' or 'it's me, bitch.'

Sasuke faked coughed and changed the topic. "So, anymore questions?"

**...**

**BRIIIIIIIIING!**

Sasuke fixed up his things. "Too bad I was late for this class, we didn't have enough time for your questions."

"Awww." The girls whined.

"Okay," Sasuke said as he stood up from his seat. "Good morning and see you girls tomorrow."

"Bye, Sasuke-san." The girls said in unison.

Sakura removed her head on her arms.

"Sakura, why are you red?" Ino asked eyeing her flushed face.

"I'm fine." Sakura answered.

Ino shrugged. "Damn, Sasuke-san is so hot. Ne?" Ino said with hearts on her eyes.

"Yeah…" Sakura trailed off after she realized what she said. "I mean, whatever you say."

"Right."

* * *

**End of fourth chapter.**

**A/N: I'm sorry guys if this was too short, but chapter 5 is ready and it's longer than this one. If I see that many are interested to see the next chapter, I will post it right away. Reviews are really appreciated. Thanks! :)**

**-Hyuuga Miharu-**


	5. Chapter 5 The Cousin and Sasuke's Past

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto.

**A/N: Wow the views and reviews really increased! I'm so happy! :)**

**And to show my appreciation…**

**ANOTHER UPDATE! I just updated yesterday, and now another one? Isn't that cool? Please continue supporting my story, and reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**

**So, on with the story…**

* * *

"**Unexpected Engagement"**

**CHAPTER 5 - MEET THE COUSIN and SASUKE's BITTER PAST**

**...**

**(LUNCH - CAFETERIA)**

"Tenten, Hinata! Over here!" Ino yelled from across the cafeteria.

Hinata and Tenten walked over to where Ino, Sakura, and the other boys from the other building sat.

"H-hi." Hinata said timidly and she sat next to Ino, across Naruto.

"HINATA! I'm glad you're okay!" Naruto yelled. "Why did you faint anyway?"

"A-ano, I wasn't feeling very well." Hinata lied.

"Okay!" Naruto said as he messily ate his ramen.

Sakura looked at him in disgust. "You'll get sick if you're always eating that, Naruto."

"But it's so good!" Naruto said, noodles at the corners of his mouth.

"Yuck, Naruto! Eat cleaner next time." Ino said twitching. Naruto stuck out a tongue at her and went back on eating his ramen.

"Yo." Tenten said tiredly as she sat next to Sakura.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked concernedly.

"Gai-sensei called me to his office." Tenten said with a scowl. "He kept talking about the incident that happened yesterday."

"Oh," Ino chimed in. "The incident where you punched a girl for calling Sakura 'forehead-girl?'"

"That wasn't a very big deal." Sakura argued.

"I know," Tenten said in matter-of-fact tone. "But, my hand is itching that time. I wanted to punch someone."

"Nice reason." Ino said sarcastically.

"Urgh! Being with Gai-sensei was HELL! Got that?" Tenten said angrily. "He kept talking about 'fighting is not youthful!' so annoying! I think I need to buy earplugs."

"It's your fault anyway." Sakura said as she sipped on her orange juice. "Is lunch over?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet. 7 minutes left." Ino said glancing at her blue wristwatch.

"Okay, gotta go." Sakura said as she stood up and gathered her things.

"Where are you going forehead?" Ino asked.

"Library." Sakura replied. "Research."

"Okay. See you later."

"Yeah, see ya!"

**...**

Sakura was on her way to the library when suddenly she bumped onto someone. She fell and the 'person' fell on top of her. Sakura closed her eyes shut.

"Whoa. Am I in heaven?" The 'person' said.

Sakura opened her eyes and blushed furiously. The person she bumped into was a guy. "Uhm, excuse me…" Sakura looked at the person's familiar onyx eyes.

"**Damn, He's HOT."** Inner Sakura said happily.

_Shut up._

"Sai." A calm voice called. "Get the hell off of her."

"Oh, sorry." Sai said as he stretched out a hand.

Sakura took it and he helped her up. "I-it's okay." Sakura stuttered her blush never leaving her face.

"Sasuke." Sakura said as she saw Sasuke behind Sai.

Sasuke ignored her. "What are you doing here Sai? The boy's academy is on the other building."

"I was just roaming around. It's lunch time, anyway. Geez." Sai said as he turned to Sakura. "What's your name?"

"H-Haruno Sakura." Sakura said nervously.

"Sakura-san? Oh, so you're Sasuke-kun's fiancé? You look pretty. Your name suits you." Sai said as he smiled at Sakura.

Sasuke was fuming silently behind him. _'Calm down. Chill.'_

"Thanks." Sakura said blushing.

"Oh, my name's Sai, by the way. Sasuke-kun's cousin." Sai said as he held out a hand.

"**Damn, Do all Uchiha's look this HOT?!"**

_Maybe…_

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said with a smile. She was supposed to shake hands with Sai but Sai took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Sakura blushed more. She probably looked like a tomato right now.

"Okay. That's enough. You know each other now? Very well. Sai go back to your school. Sakura, go wherever you're supposed to go." Sasuke said irritated.

"Fine. You don't have to be jealous." Sai muttered as he flashed Sakura a charming smile and walked away.

Sakura sighed dreamily. Sasuke glared at Sai's back until he was out of sight.

Sasuke walked away.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Sakura called after him.

Sasuke stopped walking. "To my next class. I think you should go too." Sasuke said with his back on her.

"B-but…"

**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

"Geez, I was about to research…" Sakura said as she walked off the different direction. "See you later!"

"Hn."

**...**

_'Why did I seem jealous about what just happened...'_ Sasuke thought as he put a hand on his messy hair.

**'Well, that's because YOU are jealous.' **Inner Sasuke said as he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

'_I am so NOT jealous. Girls are all the same!' _Sasuke thought as he remembered his bitter past.  
_  
_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**SASUKE's POV**

_I loved her. She was my first and only love._

_We we're the best couple in school._

_Even if my mother doesn't like her, I didn't care, because I love her._

_No one can ever tear us apart…_

_Or so I thought…_

_It was her birthday… and our Graduation ball…_

_It was the night where I wanted to propose to her. I was nervous yet excited at the same time._

_My girlfriend excused herself, she said that she would just make a call to a friend. She was gone for about thirty minutes when I decided to look for her. She was talking to someone on the phone and she's sitting at a beautiful bench surrounded with small lights, with flowers. I smiled to myself and thought that it was the perfect moment to propose to her. I waited for the call to finish but I heard the lines that shattered my heart._

_"I'm breaking up with Sasuke-kun!" She said in a loud voice. "Just please promise me you will marry me when you get back here in Konoha!"_

_I was shocked. I froze in my place…_

_She had another boyfriend…_

_A long-distance relationship…_

_And what's worse?_

_They were going out even before she answered my confession._

_I thought she was the perfect girl for me. I thought she was the one. We were going out for almost two years, I was also being an idiot during those times. Before she even told me the truth, I transferred to our other house in Konoha. I changed phone numbers and never heard from her again. I wouldn't want it any other way._

**End of FLASHBACK**

**...**

I didn't want to have anymore connections with girls, but unfortunately that stupid Naruto made it even harder for me to move on.

Even if Sakura is my fiancé, I won't fall in love with her. There's no way I would. I will just make her call off our engagement.

I will make her HATE me.

* * *

**End of Chapter five.**

**A/N: Now we know the reason of Sasuke's hatred for girls! :D Thank you for the views and reviews! It really inspires me to write more and update quickly, as you can see! :)**

**Please continue supporting this story! Thank you!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-Hyuuga Miharu-**


	6. Chapter 6 I'm DOOMED!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: I'm sorry if I write short chapters, I'm just not used to making super long chapters. Most of my chapters only have 1,000+ words, so sorry about that guys! :)**

**But as you can see, I update as soon as I can see that many are interested in this story. So please continue your support by following and reviewing! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Read on! :)**

* * *

**"Unexpected Engagement"**

**CHAPTER 6 - I'm DOOMED!**

**...**

"Goodmorning, Sasuke-chan!" Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, greeted her son as she continued making breakfast. "How was the first day of teaching at Konoha's all-girls school?"

Sasuke sat down at one of the chairs of the dining table and stared blankly at his mother. "Hell." He said plainly.

"Aren't you glad you can see your fiancé every day?" Fugaku said as he continued reading the newspaper.

"Of course not, isn't it obvious I hate girls?" Sasuke said, leaning back on his chair.

"Forget about her already, she just used you to increase her popularity." Fugaku said. "And yes, I paid lots of bills from your credit cards while you were dating her. That was irritating."

Sasuke stayed silent. It was true, he spoiled his ex-girlfriend too much. He was blinded by love that he didn't listen to his friends and his family's advices. He really wasted lots of money for his ex-girlfriend, but not only money, it's the effort that counts.

"You know Sasuke-chan, you're starting to scare me." Mikoto said, and Sasuke stared at her. "Please don't turn gay, you have to give me cute Uchiha grandchildren!"

Sasuke scratched his head in annoyance. "I am not GAY! I'm just moving on okay?"

Itachi chuckled as he heard that statement, Sasuke turned his head to see his older brother descending from the stairs.

"Don't worry mom, my babies will be much cuter and cooler than Sasuke's." Itachi mocked Sasuke, and Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I can marry Sakura-chan if you can't do it. So if you're gay Sasuke, follow your heart."

"You guys are so annoying, I'm out of here!" Sasuke said as he took a ready-made sandwich and took his thermos with coffee. He slammed the door shut, followed by the sound of his car leaving the Uchiha's residence.

**...**

"Goodmorning Sakura-chan!" Sakura's mother, Sakuya, greeted her as she sat down. "So I heard from Mikoto that Sasuke-kun is your English teacher huh?"

Sakura laughed awkwardly. "Uh, haha, yes, he is Asuma-sensei's substitute teacher."

"Well I guess you will study English a lot more from now on?" Sakumo said as he smiled at Sakura's gaping face. "English is your worst subject, aren't I right?"

Sakura scratched her head awkwardly. "I can write english but I hate pronouncing English words! I just wish he won't let me read anything… It would be so embarrassing."

"You can just ask Sasuke-kun to teach you!" Sakuya exclaimed excitedly. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Didn't I just tell you that it's too embarrassing for me?" Sakura said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Well it would be more embarrassing if you failed your fiancé's subject right?" Sakuya said raising an eyebrow at Sakura.

Sakura frowned and stood up. "I don't need his help! I'll pass English without his help! BYE!" Sakura said as she ran towards the door.

"Oops, love ya!" Sakura shouted before closing the door shut.

**...**

Sakura stared at Sasuke in shock. Ino slapped her arm.

"What the heck, Ino?" Sakura whispered to her angrily.

"What the heck is with your face? Why are you so shocked?" Ino said also looking at Sasuke.

"Look at him! He's like a foreigner! He's so fluent in English that I can't believe his Japanese." Sakura said as she pulled her hair irritably. "I think I'm going to flunk English again!"

_'Damn! I really underestimated him…'_ Sakura thought.

_**'Oh my gosh, his voice is really sexy!' **_Inner Sakura said, drooling at Sasuke's hotness.

_'You can wipe your drool now.' _Sakura thought, disgusted.

_**'Oops, sorry.'**_ Inner Sakura said as she grinned evilly. _**'Well, don't you agree?'**_

_'As much as I hate to agree, but I guess I would have to agree with you on that…' _Sakura thought.

"Well duh, he's out English teacher, of course he's good in English!" Ino said as she flipped her hair. "I can stare at him all day long and listen to his sexy voice."

"That's just creepy, Ino."

**...**

"Yamanaka and Haruno, no talking inside my class." Sasuke said as he looked at them at the back of the room. "Haruno, can you read the stanza that I just read?"

_'Oh my God, my life is over!'_ Sakura thought as she stood up slowly and with shakey hands, she held the book.

As she was reading, Sasuke stared at her, he stopped himself from laughing out loud at Sakura's accent. Well, Uchiha's don't laugh out loud. But he really can't understand anything at all and she kept on stuttering. Karin and the other girls were chuckling behind their hands, she was really horrible in pronouncing English words.

"Haruno-san, you should really work on your pronounciation…" Sasuke said seriously, while he was really stopping himself from laughing. "I couldn't understand a thing."

Sakura could hear loud giggles in the classroom. She looked down, embarrassed. "I'm working on it, sir." She said in a low voice and sat down.

When Sasuke turned back to the blackboard, Sakura kept glaring at his back. She was so embarrassed and wanted to throw something at her fiancé. This was just the second day and she already decided she really want to skip English class for this entire year.

_'Can I survive this whole year being embarrassed?' _Sakura thought as she continued glaring Sasuke's back.

_**'You really make me feel embarrassed, Saku!'**_ Inner Sakura said, irritated. _**'You're such a disgraceee!'**_

_'Shut up, inner! Why don't you come out and study for me then? While I just stay inside my body and just freaking relax?'_ Sakura thought irritated at her inner for calling her a disgrace.

_**'Study? Boooooring!' **_Inner Sakura said as she sleeps again in Sakura's mind.

**...**

Sasuke smirked. He could feel the glare behind his back. _'Too bad Sakura, I found your weak point'_ Sasuke thought as his smirk widened.

Sasuke called Karin to read the same verse he made Sakura read. Karin began reading the verse in perfect American accent. He was impressed. He looked at Sakura and saw that she has an irritated scowl on her face.

He smirked before giving his comment to Karin. "That was great, Karin."

Karin blushed and looked down shyly. "Well, I stayed in America for 5 years, Sasuke-san."

"That's good, keep up the good work." Sasuke said as he looked back at the blackboard.

Karin looked at Sakura and stuck her tongue out before sitting again on her chair. Sakura pulled her hair again in frustration.

_'I'm doomed! He will make me feel embarrassed every day!'_ Sakura thought worriedly. _'And he will also use Karin and the other girls to mock me! Of course they're good in English! They stayed in America for years!'_

_'I'm sure you'll enjoy your English class this year, Haruno Sakura.' _Sasuke thought with a smirk as he continued his class.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6.**

**A/N: As always, I will see you again in the next chapter! If you want another update soon, please don't be shy to review. :)**

**Reviews inspire me to update faster! Thank you for supporting this story, until the next update! :)**

**-Hyuuga Miharu-**


End file.
